dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Organization of Babidi
Babidi's forces are the henchmen used by Babidi during the Majin Buu Saga of Dragon Ball Z. Babidi has just one way of getting his minions to work for him, and that is to put them under a spell to turn them into a Majin. This increases all of Babidi's servants' power from what it was and puts the Majin insignia on their forehead. Overview The son of the powerful wizard Bibidi, Babidi uses his Ayatsuri no Majyutsu spells to take control of a number of prime fighters. His forces make their debut with Yamu and Spopovich, who are sent to the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament in "Who Will Fight Who?" to steal energy from other contestants so that Babidi may resurrect his father's ultimate creation, Majin Buu. Upon receiving the energy, Babidi betrays and murders Yamu and Spopovich with help from another more powerful minion, Pui Pui. Babidi also has control over the King of Demons (not to be confused with King Piccolo, alternatively known as "Demon King Piccolo"), Dabura, whose spit is enough to overpower Krillin and Piccolo, and who killed Kibito. At his base of operations, Babidi unleashes Pui Pui and yet another more powerful minion, Yakon, on Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and Supreme Kai. Pui Pui is slaughtered by Vegeta, and Yakon is slain by Goku, but it is during these battles that Dabura learns Vegeta is vulnerable to Babidi's spell due to the evil still remaining in his heart, and after reporting this to the wizard, Babidi casts his magic on Vegeta, turning him into a Majin follower. Later when Majin Buu is hatched from the Sealed Ball, Babidi takes some degree of control over the creature, mostly through bribery. Vegeta however, does battle with Buu, and sacrifices himself in a vain attempt to kill the monster. Babidi and Buu begin a reign of terror over Earth, killing millions until being confronted by Goku. Majin Buu battles Goku but decided to leave, but not before mentioning to Majin Buu that it is pathetic how Babidi controls him, thus Majin Buu kills Babidi, leading to later events of the saga. After his resurfacing, Buu defects to the Z Fighters' side. With Babidi and his subordinates either dead or free from his possession, the wizard's influence crumbles and becomes a thing of the past. Although Majin Buu inadvertently creates his Evil, Super and Kid Buu counterparts, they have no association with Babidi, and on the contrary, Babidi is one of the few villains in Hell, if not the only one, to cheer on Goku to defeat Kid Buu because of the grudge he holds against the creature. Members Main members ]] *Babidi (leader) *Yamu (minion) *Spopovich (minion) *Pui Pui (warrior, guards level 1) *Yakon (warrior, guards level 2) *Dabura (warrior, guards level 3) *Majin Buu (warrior, Babidi's prize minion) *Majin Vegeta (warrior, defects immediately) *Majin Soldiers (footsoldiers) Allies *Future BrolyDragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road'', 2007 (alternate timeline) *Future Cooler (alternate timeline) Team attacks *Majin Buu Resurrection (Yamu & Spopovich) *Dark Sword Slash (Super Buu & Dabura) Gallery References Category:Factions Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Villains